warriors_shatteredfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MistyFowl/Archive 1
Hey! Hi Misty! It's Snowdapple ^^ I left you a message on my wiki to ask if you'd like to join it? I'm not allowed to ask on the WWiki. 23:09, November 27, 2015 (UTC) I'd be glad to! Thanks for the invite ^^ Misty~ (talk) 00:03, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Awesome, so would you like a lesson? And also when people leave messages on your talk page, you usually respond on theirs. Just a heads up! ^^ 01:00, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Okay! Let's do a join.me. Click this link here! https://join.me/536-522-393 There is a chat function on this as well, so if you could use that to communicate that'd be awesome :D 01:05, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mistyfowl15 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Snowdapple (talk) 00:03, November 28, 2015 (UTC) File Okay, so I'll need your email address so I can give you the file for Silverstar~ 14:36, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Alright sent! 22:54, November 28, 2015 (UTC) fireblaze Btw fireblazes regular warrior doesnt have his injuries so make it without his injuries 22:41, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah the tail. Also just a reminder regular warriors/apprentices in PCA are not allowed to touch the character pixels section on pages. You couldve let me know on my talk page. I do forget sometimes lol :p 12:50, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Hola! Hey Misty! I wanted to ask if you had a Skype? Also how do you like the way the wiki looks now? :D 01:28, December 6, 2015 (UTC) I sent you a request! :D and yay! 02:00, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Lol! Yeah it should be two (2) I'll fix that in a mo 13:03, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Hi Misty it's Rissa hi RissaIAmFreeRissa (talk) 04:18, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yep! If you claimed two images you csn put them both up at the same time :3 13:34, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey. What paint program to ya use? ' – Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world' 01:48, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Well I wondered if you could teach me how ? ' – Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world' 03:17, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Aight. Is it okay if I'm like your apprentice? xD And do you do join.mes? ' – Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world' 17:13, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Yup! ^.^ Thanksss~ ' – Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world' 01:34, December 24, 2015 (UTC) I'll be ready soon. If I don't respond, I'll do it tommorow if that's ok? ' – Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world' 00:56, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Eyy. What happened last night? :0 ' – Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world' 20:49, December 27, 2015 (UTC) oh dang ok. ' – Flame be the change that you wish to see in the world' 01:17, December 28, 2015 (UTC) poke ive come to boop my snoot in ur business. Dont mind me. I am Sneaky snek. 03:31, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Hi, do you know how to join a Clan? A10 (talk) 12:26, January 29, 2016 (UTC)A10 eaglestrike Well, I claimed Eaglestike's apprentice image before you did:/ maybe you didn't see... 14:09, September 2, 2016 (UTC) No problem :-) 14:48, September 3, 2016 (UTC)